The proposal
by Jackiesaku
Summary: Un día normal en una editorial se volverá el inicio de una gran aventura para dos personas
Fic escrito para el evento "SouRin Movies" y la película usada es "The Proposal" dirigida por Anne Fletcher y producida por Mandeville Pïctures

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo hice una mixtura n.n

Película : The proposal

Género: Romance/Drama

Días: 16/17 Abri

La alarma sonó por tercera vez en el departamento de Yamazaki Sousuke, un joven asistente de editor que trabaja la gran editorial Iwatobi. Logró despertarse y se alarmó al ver la hora saliendo disparado al baño para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse para salir a trabajar. En el camino pasó por una cafetería a la que siempre va y que ya le tiene listo su pedido; lo recogió, saludó a la cajera y siguió camino a la editorial.

Dentro de la editorial había mucho ajetreo, la gente conversaba tomando su café o comiendo un sándwich, otros llevaban cosas de un lugar a otro mientras conversaban por celular y algunos dormitaban en su cubículo. Sousuke llegó corriendo con sus dos cafés y algunos le hacen una seña que lo relaja. "Aún no llega" pensó y se dirigió ya más calmado a la oficina.

En eso un sonido se hizo presente, un mensaje de texto que llegó a todos los trabajadores. "Llegó el tiburón" decía, y todos empezaron a correr a sus asientos, botaron su comida o su café y prendieron las computadoras como si estuvieran trabajando. En eso apareció Matsuoka Rin, el editor más importante del lugar a pesar de aún estar en sus veintitantos años, bien vestido y apuesto con un aire de superioridad que ponía nervioso a todos. Hizo un escaneo rápido al lugar y dando el visto bueno se adentró en su oficina.

Sousuke le entrega su café que Rin coge casi de manera robótica, como lo viene haciendo desde que se conocen.

-Bienvenido jefe- dijo mas sólo recibió un - tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, necesito que canceles mi cita de las 2 de la tarde- que lo entristeció a pesar de ser algo que pasaba todos los días, aún no se podía acostumbrar a esa actitud de Rin que no se daba cuenta de nada si es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Entendido, acuérdese que tiene una entrevista al medio día y luego una reunión de directorio- Rin se da cuenta que le están hablando y levanta la mano como saludo hacia Sousuke, ¿algo le dijo de una entrevista?

-Ah, cierto, bueno entonces tendré que apurarme- Deja sus cosas en la mesa y está por sentarse cuando en eso sonó el intercomunicador.

-¿Si?- dice Sousuke-…ok….ok… entendido le diré ahora mismo- cortó y miró a Rin -el director desea verlo, algo sobre su visa, dice que es de carácter urgente- ¿Visa? ¿Es que acaso Rin no es americano? Bueno no es que eso interfiriera en algo en su vida

-Hmmm qué raro ya todo debería estar hecho, Sousuke vienes al despacho en 10 minutos que tengo varias cosas que hacer- No iba a demorar mucho, capaz sólo 5 minutos bastarían pero nunca estaba demás dejar un margen, además era divertido llegar a su despacho y ver a Sousuke cabeceando frente a la computadora sólo que NUNCA se lo diría

-Entendido- Ahora tenía que permanecer alerta los 10 minutos para no cabecear y recibir una reprimenda de parte de Rin que más parecía un bullying cariñoso… por así decirlo

Rin se dirigió al despacho del director, ahí se encontraba éste y el sub director que lo andaban esperando. -Deseaban verme ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Rin, muchacho, hasta ahora has sido una de las personas más valiosas que ha podido tener nuestra editorial, pero temo decirte que tu visa ha sido negada y no podremos seguir teniéndote con nosotros por lo menos hasta que consigas una visa de trabajo-

Estas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para Rin, él había venido desde Canadá para lograr su sueño de ser un gran editor y lo estaba cumpliendo ¿Cómo podía pasar algo así en este momento tan importante para su carrera? Incluso había conseguido convencer al célebre autor Tachibana Makoto para que vaya a la televisión a pesar de ser una persona muy tímida para eso

-Pero ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer? Podría salir del país trabajar desde Canadá…- Se había puesto nervioso, se supone que la visa ya estaba casi asegurada

-Si fuera así igual no podríamos dejar que trabajes en una empresa americana Rin- dijo el director

Tenía que pensar en algo para poder quedarse en el país que no sea la manera ilegal. En eso llaman a la puerta y entra Sousuke –Director, vengo por mi jefe, espero no se haya olvidado de su cita del medio día-

-¡Sousuke!- Al verlo una gran idea pasó por su cabeza, una idea que si bien era algo descabellada con Sousuke no le sonaba nada mal – Sousuke, cariño, ven aquí conmigo- dijo mientras lo jala a su costado con una gran sonrisa, una que no es muy común en él -Señores, la verdad no tienen por qué preocuparse, ¡Sousuke y yo pronto nos vamos a casar!- bueno ya lo dijo, ahora esperaba que Sousuke no gritara ni se escandalizara y eche todo a perder.

La cara de Sousuke era indescriptible -¿Casarnos? ¿Nosotros?- más una mirada de Rin le hizo saber que era mejor quedarse callado, y así lo hizo. ¿Acaso Rin se había vuelto loco? Ellos no podían casarse si eran hombres… aunque ahora que recordaba había una ley que lo permitía y le hizo gracia, bueno la idea no sonaba horrible para él pero igual iba a necesitar los detalles luego.

-¿De veras? Enhorabuena chicos, la verdad siempre pensé que entre ustedes podría pasar algo, nunca habías tenido un asistente que te haya durado tanto Rin, ahora ya entiendo el por qué- Dijo el subdirector sonriendo hacia ambos- entonces ya no debemos preocuparnos por nada, pero necesito que vayan a la oficina de migraciones para que vayan formalizando el matrimonio tortolitos, no quiero que se genere un problema-

-Entendido, entonces me despido, ven cariño- dijo arrastrando a Sousuke fuera del despacho y dirigiéndose a su oficina. Ahora debía explicarle de manera razonable a Sousuke que debían casarse, esperaba que Sousuke no tenga pareja para que nada se complique, de paso se quitaba un peso de encima… ¿un peso de encima? Ok no sólo se sentiría mejor porque no molestaría más de lo que estaba haciendo ya.

Dentro Sousuke miraba a Rin pasear de un lado a otro esperando una explicación lógica para casarse ¡con su jefe! -No entiendo qué planeas- dice luego de esperar ya un tiempo prudencial y empezar a escuchar algo de bulla afuera, seguro sus compañeros ya se enteraban de esto y tenía que estar preparado para las burlas.

-Pues lo que escuchaste, nos vamos a casar; pero será sólo por un tiempo hasta que me den los papeles de ciudadanía y de ahí nos divorciaremos, menos mal ahora ya se pueden casar entre gente del mismo sexo sino no sé lo que hubiera hecho-

Sousuke lo escuchaba más sólo podía pensar que esto no podía estar sucediendo, en cierta manera no odiaba el pensar que tendría que casarse con Rin ya que era un chico apuesto y a través de los años había llegado a conocerlo, capaz demasiado, y sabía que detrás de todo ese aire de superioridad que mostraba hacia el exterior y hacía a todos correr y hasta llorar se encontraba una persona algo insegura que trataba de hacer todo a la perfección para que nadie note sus titubeos. Pero ser obligado de esa manera tampoco era algo para saltar de alegría y rin pudo notar su disgusto más no le tomó importancia.

-Vamos a migraciones ahora- Rin jala a Sousuke -no quiero perder el tiempo pensando en lo que pueda suceder-. Al salir de la oficina, Sousuke llegó a ver a sus compañeros riéndose y dándole el pésame, lo cual aceptó con todo su corazón, no tenía idea de lo que podría pasar.

-Si veo que están cometiendo fraude, usted será deportado de nuevo a Canadá y usted joven será multado con 20 mil dólares y se irá a la cárcel por 5 años- La cara de Sousuke pasó de alegre a una de terror al oír esto, más un codazo leve de rin le hizo seguir sonriendo

-Entiendo señor, y la verdad no nos preocupa porque nosotros nos amamos y deseamos casarnos ¿verdad cariño?- Rin mira con una sonrisa que ya parecía algo maléfica hacia Sousuke volviéndolo a la realidad

-Si… es cierto cariño… nos amamos demasiado…- Toma de la mano a Rin del nerviosismo y entrelaza sus dedos para dar a entender el cariño que se tienen.

-Bueno entonces no veo ningún inconveniente, en 2 semanas deben volver para firmar unos papeles y de paso responderán unas preguntas que se les hará individualmente sobre la otra persona, acá les dejo el listado de preguntas- Y les entrega un libro de casi 10 hojas con puras preguntas -Estoy seguro que ya deben saber todas las respuestas, con lo mucho que se aman- pueden ver la sonrisa siniestra que puso el señor al decir esto y se les erizó la piel -sin más que decir ya pueden retirarse, los veo en 2 semanas-

-Me voy a ir a la cárcel- fue lo único que pudo decir Sousuke al salir de migraciones -¡Me voy a ir a la cárcel y será tu culpa!- Lo señala a Rin que está desarreglando un poco su corbata

-Tranquilo no pasará nada, sólo debemos aprendernos las respuestas de cada pregunta y estaremos bien- dice con una voz que muestra todo su nerviosismo

-Son 10 hojas de preguntas Rin, no quiero ir a la cárcel.

-¿Entonces quieres que me boten del país?- pero él no quería eso

-Bien, entonces seguiré con esto pero lo haremos a mi modo

-¿A tu modo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que si vamos a ser una pareja que está por casarse debemos actuar como tales- Y dicho esto sujeta con una mano la cintura de Rin y lo acerca a sí -de paso así conseguiremos todas las respuestas que necesitamos- y sin perder el tiempo junta sus labios con los de Rin. Pensó que sería un contacto algo tosco al ser labios de un hombre pero en realidad le parecieron demasiado suaves, demasiado delicados, lentamente se fue separando y pudo ver el rostro de Rin teñido de un rojo carmesí por sus mejillas y oídos mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera él. Lentamente se separa de Rin y con mano coge el rostro de Rin para girarlo y juntar sus miradas -Mañana mismo me mudo a tu casa, haremos esto como debe ser cariño- y con una sonrisa burlona (aunque para Rin fue más que nada sexy) dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia su apartamento, tenía que ir empacando sus cosas hacia una aventura que tenía el presentimiento iba a ser lo más grandioso que le haya pasado en la vida.

Rin se había quedado paralizado en el lugar donde lo dejó Sousuke, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar a todo lo que acababa de pasar. Sousuke le había besado y, aunque quiso apartarlo por un instante, su cuerpo no se resistió y se dejó llevar lo que le había dejado con una gran interrogante ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Sousuke? Como dijo el subdirector, Sousuke era el primer asistente que había podido mantener largo tiempo a su lado. Todos los asistentes anteriores simplemente se ponían nerviosos con su presencia y se iban antes de cumplir el mes, pero con él ya llevaba trabajando más de 3 años ¡3 años! Cómo pasaba el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la verdad que muchas veces había sido su salvación en momentos críticos cuando se dejaba llevar por la desesperación y le estaba agradecido por eso, pero debía haber algo más que haya permitido esa _convivencia_ por tanto tiempo. Ciertamente Sousuke era muy apuesto, pero capaz lo que le permitió seguir a su lado y no despedirlo fue su postura firme, su buen juicio antes las diversas situaciones que se presentaban y su sonrisa cuando le daba una palmada en el hombro dándole ánimos diciéndole que no se desanime que mantenga la calma y mire todo con cabeza fría, lo que le permitía al final tomar buenas decisiones y seguir avanzando en el camino. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que importaba Sousuke en su vida laboral. Pero ahora entraría a su vida personal y, antes que miedo, sintió una pequeña descarga de emoción y deseó que ya sea mañana. Posiblemente mañana sea el inicio de algo que le cambie la vida.


End file.
